


Happily Ever After

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Stark-Granger Family [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione reflects on how happy she is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Stark-Granger Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for #MMFBingo20
> 
> Square I3: Happily Ever After

She was laying in bed, Hugo and Rose on either side of her. She had been back for a day. And Tony had already had a doctor out to see her. 

She was still pregnant. 

But to be safe, she was put on bed rest. Just to make sure the trauma of being snapped in and out of existance didn’t put any undue stress on her or the baby. 

But she wasn’t arguing. She was here, and her kids were here, and while for her it was mere seconds, to her kids they had been without her for five years. And they had grown up without her. 

But from what they were telling her, Tony had really stepped up to the plate. And he had made sure they were taken care of, and in fact, he had sat out the big battle between the Avengers and Thanos because he knew it wasn’t fair to them to worry about losing both parents. 

It made her love her husband even more than before. 

She closed her eyes as she listened to Hugo tell her about Harry coming and homeschooling them so they didn’t have to leave and live at the school.

They mentioned Ron had come to check and makes sure they weren’t snapped away. However, when he learned they were fine, that was the end of it. He didn’t come back again. Good riddance. The kids said they didn’t even really know who he was. It had been so long since they had even seen him, and when he said he was their dad, and they pointed at Tony and said, “that’s our dad,” Ron just left with his tail between his legs.

Speaking of Tony, she looked over in the recliner in the corner of the room where he was currently sitting. He wasn’t letting her out of his sight. He told her he helped the team develop the methods to save the world, but he decided to stick with retirement and not fight. Bruce had sacrificed his life to bring everyone back and to end Thanos for good. She would be forever grateful for him. He brought her back. He brought their baby back. 

If the baby was a boy, he would be named Bruce.

She caught Tony’s eye and they shared a smile. 

When she was released from bed rest, they would go back home to Tennessee. The kids were looking forward to be back home. They would have the baby, and Tony would go back to just being the CEO of Stark Enterprises. And they would move past the snap and Thanos. 

They would have their happy ending.


End file.
